SEASON ONE: EPISODE ONE: PILOT
EPISODE ONE: PILOT (Recap) The man is Kenson Matthews. He's a 57 year old professor that teaches archeaology. He was a well known archeaologist in his day who retired to become a teacher to share his experience. He received a letter from his old friend, Edgar, who invited Mr.Matthews and his students to come and explore newly discovered Egyptian ruins that were recently stummbled upon by some travelors. Matthews jumped at the opportunity in which he invited his most advanced students. They were meeting him at the airport that meeting to travel to Cairo, Egypt from which they will begin they're journey to the ruins. A journey that may be they're first, but quite possibly be there last.... Kenson meets the others at the airport, with most of the girls being the first to arrive. L.M and Kat begin to build a rivalry of some sort. L.M tries to make things good between them, however failing at it. Eve begins getting close to the professor, as she always had. Its undetermined if Eve is has a strange emotional fascination for Matthews, or if it is a simple idol admiration. Tyson comes in being his old sarcastic self and laid back. Noticing Heaven as she enters, he quickly messes with her. Heaven introduces herself to Daniele and Eve, becoming quick friends with the two. On the plane, Matthews and Eve bond a little more through books. Meanwhile, Danny, confesses his feelings for L.M. to Kat. After realizing Kat's jealousy, Danny quickly swoops in kissing her telling her he only said that to see if Kat would get jealous and let him know that she likes him. Danny says he actually really likes Kat, and the two start going at it heading to the bathroom, but is stopped by Kat saying she wants to wait. Heaven kicks Tyson's seat, messing with him the whole way. The two continues they're little love/hate relationship the entire flight. Dylan remains quiet the entire flight, every now and then glancing at Kat noticing her and Danny kiss. Jade and Jamie began to bond with Beau, and the three become really close undetermined if there are any alternative motives in the friendship, but with Beau's charm it's probably right around the corner. MEANWHILE... Over at the ruins, Aidan and Benji are spotted sneaking into the ruins. They search around only to discover fellow grave robbers there and a fight breaks out. The grave robbers turn in the pair into the nearest prison, collecting a reward and leaving town. Aidan and Benji agree to go back, knowing that there is something valuable in the place. BACK ON THE PLANE, Matthews picks on Danny about wearing a shirt, and L.M continues listening to her ipod (even though electronics are suppose to be off) throughout the entire trip while Tyson constantly sings obnoxiously the whole flight, bugging everybody. The plane lands, and Matthews gather the group together. Devon constantly bothers Colby as to why he is so quiet, and Colby admits that it is because he's tired of Devon always following him and looking out for him. It instantly pisses Devon off, but the two keep quiet not showing there problems to the others. Matthews drives the group to a small town of Abu'hera where Matthews meets with his old friend, Edgar. Eve follows him, and noticed that Matthews and Edgar have an argument. She takes notice of it, but keeps her mouth shut. Matthews discovers that Edgar realized that the ruins are in fact the ancient city believed to be Amenda, "City of the Dead." Terrified of the curse, Edgar refuses to take Matthews to the ruins, upsetting Matthews. Matthews soon finds Aidan and Benji locked up, and believed that they were guides, bargains the officer to release them into his custiody so that the two can guide the group to the ruins. He offers to pay Aidan and Benji $5000 and they accept. Aidan and Benji quickly take full control, as Aidan and Tyson butt heads. They began a rivalry for leadership, and Benji soon begins to join in on the rivalry as the trip continues. Adam's head is also heated by the three, but keeps out of it. Colby keeps silent along the ride, but Devon and Benji begin forming a friendship that both despise the rivalry between Aidan and Tyson. Eve quickly forms a new fascination for Aidan, this one being a little more of a "attraction." However, she is not the only one. Though Tyson and Heaven grow closer either as friends or not, Heaven instantly sets her eye on Aidan as well. Tyson senses this, and of course his hatred for Aidan grows. As the group finally reaches the ruins, Casey begins to be the "bitch" that she claims to be, and complains about every little incident. She constantly attacks the others about how this trip is hell. Aidan and Benji aid the entire group into the ruins. It doesnt take long for Tyson to once again test Aidan's leadership, and the two become heated. Matthews has to step in to calm them. Benji, however, sits on the sidelines as he enjoys someone else that shares his annoyance with Aidan. Aidan and Benji notice a upcoming sand storm and agree that the group must spend the night in the ruins to escape the storm. Soon after arriving to the ruins, Matthews discover and ancient Egyptian trick. He lights up the entire ruins with one single movement placing a lit torch into a crescent on a pillar. After this, the group quickly begins spliting up. Aidan and Even heads one direction discovering a torture chamber. After Eve's constant clear flirting attempts and Aidan's oblvious reaction, Eve takes off into the corridor heading back to the Grand Hall....or soo she thought.. Danny, Kat, L.M, and Dylan head up to the second floor. Danny tells L.M about his feelings, but she doesn't return the affection. Unfortunately for Danny, Kat over hears this and quickly loses all faith in him and leans more towards Dylan. Dylan and Kat run off together, feelings growing as Danny follows L.M around, feelings pulling farther apart. Danny began to get the feeling that neither of the girls may share his affection anymore... Dylan finds a hole in a painted wall of a bug. He leans in to reach his hand inside only to be interupted by L.M's scream of discovering a ancient skeleton. The four regroup here in the room with the skeleton only for Dylan to trip a trap sending them into a corridor that lead them into a treasure room. Meanwhile, Colby heads out to go to the bathroom. He discovers a secret room. Upon hearing his scream, Adam and Devon race over towards him and into the room as well only to discover Colby's screaming was caused by rats. Adam trips a trap, traping the group in the hidden room. However, the room is filled with a dirty pool-like area where something big moves through the water... Heaven awakes and hears something off in the distance. She also assumes its Aidan and wants to talk to him, so that she can win his attention. However, she gets lost and soon enough she trips a trap, sending her downwards into a dark room... Matthews, Tyson, and Heather head up on their own journey to discover the source of the flame that lights the entire ruins. Following it, so they believed, they arrive at a royal bedroom with a statue of a man named Darius. Matthews reaches at the statue, activating a secret passage that sends him into a room behind the statue. Taking some time to figure it out, Heather and Tyson finally trips the secret passage again so they may find Matthews. However after ending up on the otherside, Matthews is no where to be found... Beau and Jade head out on their own tour of the ruins. It doesn't take long however for them to set off a trap as well, looking the two in a room with no exits... Leaving Casey, Jamie, Elliot, and Benji in the great hall. Elliot and Jamie headed off on their own, flirting with one another. Not realizing they were getting each other lost. Benji got up, and noticed a stairway heading down. He traveled down it, leading him through many trips. Eventually he reached a golden chest. He leaned on it to catch his breath, and pushed the cover off by mistake. A dark smoke filled the room, knocking Benji unconscious... The entire ruins shook as though a massive earthquake destroyed the place. In a dark room with a tomb, something broke out of it...The dust cleared, revealing a monsterous figure...Darius in his mummy monster form. And he was angry letting out a loud and horrible roar....